Your Guardian Angel
by SociallyDriven
Summary: Her father is dead. She breaks down. He comforts.HGDM


**a/n:** Hi you guys! Just got inspired to write something with my favorite song in it! ) Hope you'll like it! Oh, just a reminder, please take your time in reading the poem so that you'll feel the vibe that Hermione's feeling. Okay? Okay!

**disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own the lyrics to the song "Your Guardian Angel", that belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. And I don't own the poem either, it belongs to Mary Frye.

Sigh … I'm just a lone lorn creature …

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel**

_by: SociallyDriven_

--------------------------------------------------------

_I will never let you fall_

--------------------------------------------------------

"_I am sorry to inform you Ms. Granger," said the Headmaster, his wrinkled face full of pity, "but you're father is dead."_

No, that's not true. Not true! He's not dead. He's not. He can't be! I just saw him, smiling and waving as I ride the train back to school. It was just last week. He was happy, normal, he was _healthy _when I left. He can't be gone. NO!

"_Hermione! There you are. We've been looking all over for you – Hermione? Hermione, why are you crying?"_

"_Leave me alone Harry."_

"_Hermione, wait! Stop running!"_

But I can't. I can't stop running. 'Cause if I do then the world will catch up on me, and then I'd have to face reality. I'd have to look at their faces of pity and hear them say sorry. But I know their words are useless to me. They don't know how I feel.

_Stop running._

If I stop running, I'll see the world and he won't be in it anymore. If I stop running, I'll see nothing but endless days of mourning, of misery.

--------------------------------------------------------

_I'll stand up with you forever_

--------------------------------------------------------

I sat there, leaning on a tree near the clearing, cold and alone. But I don't care. I don't feel anymore.

I'm numb.

…

I hear movement. _Footsteps._

Maybe it's a Death Eater or a lunatic on a killing spree. If yes, then good. He might help me put an end to my misery, help me be free from this world. Then maybe I'd see his smiling face again.

"What are you doing over there Granger?"

Definitely not a question a lunatic would ask.

I looked down, curious of who would have found my hiding place.

Ugh.

Malfoy. What's _he_ doing here?

He repeated his question. I just turned my eyes back up to the clouds.

When I didn't give a reply, he started walking towards me. He stopped when we only had just a foot distance between us. He stared.

"I heard the news about your father."

So? What do _you_ care?

He gave a frustrated sigh and dug his fingers into his light blond – almost white – hair when I again refused to reply.

"Do you mind if I stand here for while?"

Yes.

"Well, I guess I'll take your silence as a no."

What a git.

And so he stood, and I sat, both of us leaning on the trunk of the tree, both of us looking at the sky as the moon and the stars take over the sun. His presence, I have to admit, was quite comforting.

--------------------------------------------------------

_I'll be there for you through it all_

--------------------------------------------------------

It has been a week since I received the news, a week since Malfoy and I stared at the sky.

I still feel like my father's not really … _gone_. I still feel like he's just at home, reading the newspaper and thinking about what mum's gonna cook for dinner.

I still feel like he's here. Living and breathing.

I received a letter from my mother just this morning at breakfast. Her usually neat writing was in such chaos, it's as if she was uncontrollably shaking. From what, I just really don't know.

There were blotches on the letter. She had been crying when she wrote it. She must've been crying a lot. Oh mum.

The only time I've ever cried of dad's death was when Professor Dumbledore gave me the news. After that, it seems that my eyes didn't want to cry anymore. After that, no tear ever escaped me again.

In the letter, mum said she had already asked permission from the Headmaster if she could take me for a week or so, to help her prepare for dad's funeral. I'll be leaving tomorrow, early in the morning.

Professor McGonagall has already informed me that she herself will accompany me to the train station near Hogsmeade. I am to bring all my important belongings with me and wait for her in the Gryffindor Common Room at exactly 5:30 a.m. I am to be excused from all quizzes and assignments that will be given throughout the duration of my absence.

Who thought losing someone close to you could have a good side in it.

…

I have such sick humor.

It was dinnertime and I walked immediately up to the Tower. Since hearing the news, I haven't had the appetite to eat anything at all. I must have lost more than ten pounds already. Yet another benefit of losing someone close to you, and yet another display of my sick humor.

As I was nearing the landing on the seventh floor, I saw a figure leaning on the wall, his arms crossed. I climbed the rest of the stairs and saw –

"Malfoy."

He looked up. He smiled – not smirked, but genuinely smiled – when he saw it was me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I said back.

Then we went into total silence, with me looking at the floor, and him looking at me.

Geez, couldn't he sense that he's making me uncomfortable with that stare of his?

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked, gathering courage to look at him straight in the eye.

I shiver. His eyes, they're so silver. Like the moon.

"I heard that you were going away for awhile,"

Where does he get all these information from?

"and I just wanted to give you this."

It was a piece of folded parchment.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

--------------------------------------------------------

"_It might be a source of comfort for you and your mother."_

That's what he said.

Half an hour after that, I'm now sitting on my bed, the covers around me, with the light from my wand illuminating my enclosed surrounding.

I stare at the piece of paper, still unfolded.

What's in it?

Well I wouldn't know unless I open it.

Is it safe to open it?

I mean, it's just a piece of parchment, but on the other hand, it's from Malfoy. And Malfoy … I still can't decide whether he's good or bad.

Should I open it?

"… _source of comfort …"_

A source of comfort. For me. And for my mum.

I nodded to myself. Okay, here goes nothing …

I took a deep breath and started unfolding the paper, and there revealed … Malfoy's neat handwriting – in the form of stanzas.

I let out a noise of disbelief.

He's writing me poetry?!

Half recovering from the mere notion, I read the contents of the parchment.

_One thing to clear out Granger –I did NOT write this poem._

Oh! …Okay. For a second there I thought that he…

Nevermind.

_I just read this in a book somewhere and thought you just might want to read it too._

_**Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep**_

_**By: Mary Frye **_

_Do not stand at my grave and weep,_

_I am not there, I do not sleep._

_I am in a thousand winds that blow,_

_I am the softly falling snow._

_I am the gentle showers of rain,_

_I am the fields of ripening grain._

_I am in the morning hush,_

_I am in the graceful rush_

_Of beautiful birds in circling flight,_

_I am the starshine of the night._

_I am in the flowers that bloom,_

_I am in a quiet room._

_I am in the birds that sing,_

_I am in each lovely thing._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry,_

_I am not there. I did not die._

_Hope you liked it._

_DM_

I smiled.

I was going to read the poem again when all of a sudden the words on the parchment got blurry. Then I felt moist on my cheeks.

I was crying.

I was crying, but it wasn't because I mourn. No, it's something else. I was crying because I was happy. Because I know now that dad wasn't gone in this world after all. He just became something else. Something … I dunno … _pure_.

I cried and cried that night, letting all my emotions pour. I cried until I fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

--------------------------------------------------------

I stepped out of the warmth of the castle and into the chill of the morning.

I felt the wind and remembered the poem.

_I am in the morning hush._

I closed my eyes and heard the birds sing their morning praise to the day.

_I am in the birds that sing_

I opened my eyes once again and saw the grass covered with dew, the trees swaying softly with the breeze, the blue skies looking over all God's creations.

_I am in each lovely thing._

As I look at the back of Professor McGonagall as she was leading me to the gate, leading me to my crying mother, I can't help but feel that I'm not really in mourning. 'Cause really, I know dad's with me, wherever I may go. I never lost him. He was never dead. Not in my heart. I know that now.

We were nearing the gate now when I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I stopped.

I knew it was him, and so I turned around.

I searched for him, and there he was, in a library window.

I smiled.

He smiled.

I mouthed the words 'thank you'.

He replied with a nod.

And just like that, there was nothing else left to say. We just looked at each other. And after what I thought was a lifetime of staring, he shifted his gaze to something ahead of me and then just disappeared from the window.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when I voice spoke.

"Ms. Granger," It was Professor McGonagall. I completely forgot about her. "we must hurry. The train leaves in fifteen minutes."

I turned my back to the castle and faced my Head of House. "Of course, Professor. Sorry."

And so I walked on towards the gate, feeling that pair of eyes on me once again.

Draco Malfoy. Who knew he could be of such great comfort.

Just like a guardian angel.

My guardian angel.

--------------------------------------------------------

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

--------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**The End!**

**a/n: **so, waddya think? I'm open to constructive criticism. Swear! Please review! Hermione and Draco would really be happy if you do. )


End file.
